Lonely
by Actimel
Summary: Hermine ist allein.Harry und Ron haben keine Zeit mehr für sie, nur noch für ihre Freundinnen. Sie versinkt in tiefer Einsamkeit. Doch da ist jemand, der sie da herausholt - und zwar der, von dem sie es nie gedacht hätte...HGDM
1. Allein

_Disclaimer: Charas, Orte etc.etc. gehören J.K.R. allein Story gehört Mir und Kräuterkobold (nich hier angemeldet) ehja...  
  
Viel Spaß damit_  
  
**1Allein**  
  
Hermine stand am Bahnhof King's Cross. Um sie herum wuselten die Schüler in die knallrote Dampflok, die nach Hogwarts führen sollte. Die Erstklässler verabschiedeten sich neugierig, traurig und gleichzeitig gespannt von ihren Eltern. Sie lächelte leicht. Ein neues Schuljahr würde anbrechen, das wohl stressigste Jahr bisher - und ihr letztes. Sie sah an sich hinunter und vergewisserte sich, ob das Schülersprecher-Abzeichen noch an ihrem Rot-Goldenen Umhang befestigt war. War es auch.   
  
Sie nahm ihren Rucksack, den sie immer für die langen Zugfahrten benutzte, und sprang die drei Stufen hinauf, die in die Lok führte. "Entschuldigung...kann ich mal durch? Verzeihung..." Sie drängelte sich durch die aufgeregten Schülermassen und schaute in die verschiedenen Abteile. Bisher noch keine Spur von Ron und Harry.  
  
Sie kam schließlich am Ende des Zuges an und schaute sich verwirrt um. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach vorbei gelaufen dachte sie sich und machte sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Tatsächlich fand sie dann die Gesuchten in einem Abteil. Sie öffnete sie Tür. "Jetzt bin ich tatsächlich an euch vorbeigelaufen" erklärte sie grinsend und wollte sich setzen. "Ehh...Moment Hermine...hier ist besetzt" sagte Ron etwas verlegen. Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an. "Wie besetzt?" fragte sie ihren Rothaarigen Freund. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Abteil und Ginny und Loona Lovegood betraten das Abteil. "Hallo Hermine" begrüßte Ginny sie und setzte sich neben Harry, Loony setzte sich ebenfalls. Etwas gekränkt zwang sich Hermine ein Lächeln auf. "Achso, verstehe" meinte sie und verließ das Abteil.  
  
"Meint ihr, wir waren ein bisschen fies zu ihr?", fragte Harry sorgenvoll, als die Schiebetür hinter Hermine zuklackte. "Ach was!", Ron winkte grinsend ab, "Das ist Hermine, der macht so was doch nichts aus!" Sein Freund grinste ebenfalls: "Stimmt. Da hast du Recht!"   
  
So ist das also! Hermine stapfte den Gang auf der Suche nach einem freien Abteil entlang. Harry und Ron haben jetzt beide jemand anderen, da werde ICH nicht mehr gebraucht! Nicht, dass sie in einen der beiden verliebt wäre, aber es tat weh, zu sehen, wie ihre jahrelange Freundschaft anscheinend überhaupt nichts wert war. Sie ging an drei Türen vorbei. Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown mit zwei anderen Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Colin und Dennis Creevey mit deren Freunden. Eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs, die bereits am "Snape explodiert"-Spielen war. Sie seufzte und öffnete die vierte Tür. In diesem Abteil war es stockdunkel. Wo zum Teufel ist der Lichtschalter...? , dachte sie und tastete an der Wand. Auf einmal ruckelte es und der Zug fuhr an. Hermine zuckte bei dem Ruck zusammen und fiel dann, als der Zug anfuhr, auf die Bank - wo leider schon jemand saß.  
  
Hermine fluchte leise vor sich hin und stand dann auf. Sie entschuldigte sich bei der Person, die jedoch nicht antwortete. Verwundert suchte sie weiterhin nach dem Schalter. Klick. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Mit einem Mal war das Abteil erhellt. Leicht geschockt sah sie auf die Person, auf der Bank, auf diese sie soeben draufgefallen war. Diese saß, an die Wand gelehnt, da und schlief, wie es schien. "M-Malfoy?!" bemerkte sie mit einem angeekelten Unterton in der Stimme. Dieser schlief aber anscheinend immer noch. Sie lächelte leicht. So wie er da schläft, kann man kaum glauben, was für ein Ekel er ist.  
  
"Musst du mich gleich so anspringen, Granger?" der Schein-Schlafende drehte den Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie mit der Typischen, breiten Malfoy-Grinse an. "Du kannst mir auch einfach sagen, dass du auf mich stehst!" Entsetzt schaute ihn die braunhaarige an. "Davon träumst du wohl nachts, was?!" antwortete sie schnippisch. "Ja, in meinen Alpträumen" entgegnete Malfoy, ohne aufzuhören zu grinsen. Wütend drehte sich Hermine um und verließ das Abteil, dessen Schiebetür sie mit voller Wucht zuschlug.  
  
Draco grinste ihr hinterher und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn: "Das wird ein interessantes Schuljahr..."   
  
Hermine lief wutschnaubend den Gang entlang Dieser Mistkerl von einem Slytherin! Okay, okay, ich bin auf ihm gelandet, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, mich so dumm anzumachen! Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen. "Ruhig Blut, Hermine... du suchst dir jetzt ein schönes, ruhiges Abteil und bleibst da sitzen..." Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie auch ein Abteil gefunden. Das war zwar nicht leer, aber die Anwesenheit von Neville Longbottom samt Kröte und einem Sechstklässler aus Hufflepuff war immer noch besser als Draco. Moment...Draco? MALFOY! So weit kommt's ja noch, dass ich ihn Draco nenne... tz! Muss wohl der Schock sein!  
  
Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür zum Abteil. "Kann ich mich hierhin setzen?" fragte sie Neville und den Hufflepuffer. Beide nickten und so ließ sie sich auf die Bank fallen. Das Schuljahr begann ja schon mal toll obwohl es noch ganricht wirklich angefangen hatte, aber das waren schon mal schöne Aussichten. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Draußen war strömender Regen und neblig war es auch, so konnte man gar nichts sehen. Mist Wetter!  
  
Plötzlich sprang Hermine auf. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich ja Schülersprecher bin! fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. "Ich geh dann mal" meinte sie und deutete auf ihr Abzeichen. Somit verließ sie das Abteil.   
  
"Mal sehen...", murmelte sie und ging wieder mal den Gang entlang. "Percy war immer ganz hinten, als er noch Schülersprecher war, also..." Sie blieb vor dem letzten Abteil stehen und seufzte: "Oh nein!" In dem Abteil saß nämlich niemand anderen als ein blonder 17-Jähriger in einem grün-silbernen Umhang. "Nur Mut, Mine!", murmelte sie und öffnete die Tür.   
  
Malfoy saß friedlich da und schlief. So sah es zumindest aus. Trotzdem schloss Hermine möglichst leise die Tür - obwohl es ihr eigentlich egal sein könnte, ob er aufwachte oder nicht, aber immerhin hatten sie beide noch eine lange Fahrt GEMEINSAM IN EINEM ABTEIL vor sich. Sie warf kurz einen Blick auf sein glänzendes Schülersprecher-Abzeichen und zog das siebte Buch für "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste heraus". "Bin gespannt, wer dieses Jahr unterrichtet...", murmelte sie und vertiefte sich in ihr Buch.  
  
Als Hermine so sehr in das Buch vertieft war, wagte der blonde einen Blick auf seine Gegenüber. Er musste grinsen. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sie wiederkommen würde, als er ihr Schülersprecher-Abzeichen am Umhang gesehen hatte. Und ihm war klar gewesen, dass es ihr überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte mit ihm in einem Abteil zu sitzen. Aber er fragte sich, weshalb sie nicht bei ihrem "Potti" und "Wiesel" geblieben war. Wahrscheinlich haben sie sie abgeschoben... er musste aufpassen, dass sein Grinsen nicht zu auffällig wurde. Als Hermine dann kurz von ihrem Buch aufschaute und aus dem Fenster blickte, schloss Draco hastig die Augen und stellte sich wieder schlafend. Warum eigentlich?  
  
Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, war sie schon seit langem wieder in ein Buch vertieft, sie hatte es mittlerweile gewechselt. Anstatt dem "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste"-Buch hielt sie nun das "Zaubertränke"-Schulbuch in der Hand und blätterte darin.  
  
Warum ist sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit am lernen? Draco beobachtete sie aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern. Wie sie so dasaß, sah sie eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Ganz anders als die besserwisserische Göre aus der ersten Klasse. Sie war ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen und die braunen Locken fielen ihr über die Schultern. Sie war ungeschminkt - was er sehr bei ihr schätzte. Wenn er da nur an Pansy Parkinson mit ihrem weißblond gebleichten Haar und diesem knallig-grün-blau-rosa-rotem Make-up... da war Hermine doch viel besser.  
  
Moment.  
  
Was war das eben?  
  
HERMINE?   
  
Er hatte die Streberin aus Gryffindor, ein Schlammblut, eben wirklich HERMINE genannt? Was ist los mit mir? Er schloss die Augen wieder, GRANGER! GRANGER! GRANGER! Merks dir! NICHT Hermine!   
  
Hermine blickte wieder von ihrem Buch auf. Draco hatte dies aber nicht gemerkt und hatte derweil die Augen wieder geöffnet. Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Du bist ja wach" bemerkte sie. Der Slytherin setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und grinste "Wohl schon sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet, was?" Die Brünette stütze das Gesicht in die Hände Wenn das so weiter geht, krepiere ich nach zwei Wochen! dachte sie bei sich, antworte lieber nicht auf seine Bemerkung und vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch. Ansonsten würde sie wohl wieder wütend aus dem Abteil rausstampfen, dann aber wieder zurückkehren müssen. Diese Blöße wollte sie sich nicht geben, vor allem nicht vor Malfoy! Sie seufzte. Hermine hoffte wirklich, dass Ron und Harry gleich ins Abteil platzen würden und sie rausholen würden, sich entschuldigen, was aber nicht passierte.  
  
"Wo hast du denn Potti-flotti und das Wiesel gelassen?" fragte Malfoy plötzlich. "Als ob dich das etwas angehen würde" entgegnete die junge Hexe giftig. "Och" meinte Draco und grinste wieder...eigentlich hatte er gar nicht damit aufgehört. "Haben sie dich abgeschoben?" fragte er mit gespieltem Mitleid. Abgeschoben...den Gedanken hatte sie die ganze Zeit verdrängt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, doch von ihrem Gesicht war abzulesen, dass sie sich doch nicht ganz so sicher dabei war.  
  
Hermine zuckte leicht mit einer Augenbraue und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Buch. Draco starrte sie an: "Sie haben dich also wirklich abgeschoben?" Er grinste: "Na sieh mal einer an! Der arme Feuerkopf und das kleine, bemitleidenswerte Waisenkind mit der hässlichen Narbe haben doch tatsächlich ihre Freundin, die Muggelstreberin aus Gryffindor abgeschoben! Wer hätte das gedacht? Na ja, früher oder später musste ja so was passieren!" Das braunhaarige Mädchen sah auf und schaute ihn misstrauisch an: "Wie meinst du das, Malfoy?"   
  
"Najaaa..." Draco lehnte sich zurück und sah sie aus seinen eisblauen Augen durchdringend an. "Wie soll ich sagen... habt ihr wirklich gedacht, eure... ähm... ‚Freundschaft' hält ewig?" Als Hermine nichts erwiderte, nickte er: "Also doch. Hat deine Mutter dir nicht beigebracht, dass es früher oder später in jeder FREUNDSCHAFT zu Ende geht? Darum hab ICH mir erst gar keine Freunde zugelegt!"  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte die Gryffindor plötzlich: "Bist du sicher, dass es darum ist? Oder liegt es vielleicht daran, dass du ein widerwärtiges, unausstehliches Frettchen bist?" Draco war so überrascht darüber, dass sie einfach so den Spieß umgedreht hatte, dass er nichts erwiderte. Hermine klappte das Buch zu und stand auf. Als sie Anstalten machte, das Abteil zu einem Kontrollgang zu verlassen, hielt Draco sie am Handgelenk fest.   
  
"Wie hast du mich genannt?!" fragte Draco erzürnt. Die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihm um: "Ich sagte: Ein widerwärtiges, unausstehliches Frettchen!" Malfoy drückte sie zurück auf ihren Platz und schloss die Schiebetür, die sie geöffnet hatte, um durch sie das Abteil zu verlassen. Oh Merlin, jetzt kommt's! dachte Hermine und kniff die Augen zusammen. Aber anstatt ein Fluch oder ähnliches ihr entgegengeschossen kam, hatte sich der blonde sich gegenüber von ihr auf die Bank gesetzt und die Beine überschlagen. Verwundert schaute sie ihn an. "Was war denn zwischen den beiden Nesthäkchen und dir?" fragte er interessiert, immer noch mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. "Was..." sie stockte, als sie -ausversehen natürlich- ihm in die Augen schaute und ihr Blick wahrlich daran festklebte. Nach beinahe einer halben Minute Schweigepause, schaffte sie es sich zu lösen. "Was interessiert dich das?!" beendete sie ihren Satz.  
  
"Och, ich will doch darüber informiert sein, was meine Lieblingsfeinde so treiben!", erwiderte er mit einem gelassenen Lächeln. Als Hermine ihn nur weiterhin anstarrte, rollte er mit den Augen und sagte: "Früher oder später würde mir Pansy sowieso alles erzählen! Aber bei ihr weiß man nie genau, ob sie jetzt übertreibt, lügt oder - was eigentlich nie passiert - die Wahrheit sagt!"   
  
"Ah!", macht Hermine, "Und ICH soll dir jetzt erzählen, was zwischen mir und meinen Freunden passiert, damit du was zum Tratschen hast, ja?" Draco grinste und nickte: "So ungefähr, ja!"   
  
"Du bist doch..." Hermine schnaubte und stand auf: "Ich mach jetzt einen Kontrollgang!"  
  
Sprach sie und ging aus dem Abteil. Diesmal hielt der Slytherin sie nicht auf.   
  
Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei?! fragte sie sich wutschnaubend und merkte gar nicht, dass sie mit ihrem zornigen Gesichtsausdruck die Schüler aus dem gang vertrieb, wunderte sich eher, weshalb der Gang so leer war. Vor dem Abteil von Harry, Ron und den anderen blieb sie stehen und hörte wie sie sich ausgelassen unterhielten und dann und wann mal in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Sie wäre normalerweise bei ihnen gesessen und der Unterhaltung beigewohnt...aber für sie war ja "kein Platz" mehr. Die belustigte Gruppe schien es jedoch nicht zu stören, dass Hermine nicht anwesend war.  
  
Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ob sie auch in den Sommerferien zusammen gewesen waren? Bestimmt. Harry war ja jeden Sommer bei Ron - und somit gleichzeitig bei Ginny - und Loona, das fehlende vierte Mitglied war garantiert auch zu Besuch gekommen. Ihr Blick wurde traurig. Sie fühlte eine eisige Kälte in sich aufsteigen und vergrub die Fingernägel so tief in der Handfläche, dass es blutete.   
  
Sie sah zum Harry&Co-Abteil und zuckte kurz mit der rechten Augenbraue, dann öffnete sie krachend die Schiebetür und sah ins Abteil. Harry sah kurz von dem Spiel auf, mit dem sie gerade beschäftigt waren: "Was willst du denn hier, Hermine?" Ginny schaute das ältere Mädchen überrascht an: "Hier ist kein Platz mehr, Herm! Du musst dir ein anderes Abteil suchen!"  
  
"Ich weiß!", sagte Hermine mit gezwungen freundlicher Stimme. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie nur das Abteil betreten? "Ich wollte nur einen Kontrollgang machen!" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: "Alles in Ordnung. Geh weiter!"  
  
Hermine öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber dann, verließ das Abteil und schob die Tür hinter sich zu.   
  
"Na, das war aber ziemlich interessant!"  
  
Die Gryffindor sah zur Seite. An der Wand gelehnt stand Malfoy mit verschränkten Armen und hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen.   
  
Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ging einfach an ihm vorbei. Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit ihm zu streiten oder Ähnliches, am besten sie würde ihn für den Rest der Fahrt nicht mehr sehen. Aber früher oder später würde sie dann doch wieder mit ihm in einem Abteil sitzen, ach verdammt! Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Wunderbar. Jetzt war sie wieder allein, wie in ihrem erstem Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Malfoy ihr die ganze Zeit gefolgt war. Erst, als sie sich wieder mehr oder weniger auf ihre Umwelt konzentrierte, merkte sie, dass ihr Jemand gefolgt war. Harry? Ron? Ach Quatsch. Sie hätten bestimmt nicht gemerkt, dass sie das mehr traf, als sie dachten. Sie drehte sich um und blickte Draco Malfoy direkt in die Augen. Argh! Schon wieder, verdammt! Sofort verfinsterte sich ihr Blick und sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die langsam und gemächlich ich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten. "Bist du nun zufrieden?" fragte sie giftig ihren gegenüber.  
  
"Muss doch Spaß machen, ein Schlammblut heulen zu sehen!" Hermine starrte ihn wütend an. Draco sah sie mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an: Sollte es eigentlich... warum macht's mir dann keinen Spaß...?, dachte er. Er bewegte kurz seine Hand. WAS? Wollte ich eben Hermine.... GRANGER die Tränen wegwischen? Was, verdammt noch mal, ist los mit mir?  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe, sah sich um und verschwand dann eilig. Hermine wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und sah ihm nach. Allein. Wieder alleine. Niemand, dem sie von ihren Ängsten und Sorgen erzählen konnte.   
  
Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen.  
  
Allein. Einsam.  
  
Das war wohl ihr Schicksal: Allein zu sein.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...  
  
_--------  
  
Würde mich sehr über reviews freun   
  
**Actimel**_


	2. Ein neues jahr, Zaubertränke und Polterg...

_Nun hier der zweite Teil zu Lonely (wie zuvor gehört nur die Story mir (und das auch nur zur hälfte XD (der andere Teil gehört Regi (Anm.: Wir haben das zusammen geschrieben))))_

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Ein neues Jahr, Zaubertränke und Poltergeister**  
  
Hermine ließ sich wieder auf die Bank im Schülersprecher Abteil fallen. Draco war noch nicht zurück. Sie hatte sich weitgehend erholt. Ihre Augen waren noch leicht gerötet, was aber sowieso egal war, solange sie eh niemand sehen würde. Sie sah auf die Uhr. In etwa anderthalb Stunden würden sie in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ankommen. Also noch genug Zeit um - Sie holte ein Schulbuch heraus - zu lesen. Für den Rest der Fahrt hatte sie weder Malfoy, noch Harry und die anderen gesehen, was ihr eigentlich ganz recht war.  
  
"Granger, wir sind da!" hörte Hermine und schreckte auf, sie war wohl eingeschlafen. Sie blickte zur Tür, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt geschlossen wurde. Aber sie brauchte gar nicht raten wer es gewesen war, der sie da geweckt hatte. Sie packte schnell ihr Buch weg und schnappte sich ihren Rucksack, mit dem sie kurzerhand aus dem Zugabteil marschierte.   
  
Mit den pferdelosen Kutschen kamen sie zum Schloss. Hermine war mit zwei Hufflepuff-Jungen, die zum ersten Mal mit dieser Kutsche fuhren - also in der zweiten Klasse waren - , in einer Kutsche gelandet. Harry und Ron teilten sich natürlich mit Loona und Ginny eine Kutsche - wie könnte es auch anders sein. Hermine sprang aus der Kutsche, als sie hielten, und stand mit vielen anderen Schülern vor der riesigen Schultür. "Hogwarts...", murmelte Hermine leise. Bisher habe ich mich immer gefreut, hierher zurück zu kommen - aber da hatte ich auch noch Freunde...   
  
Die Tür ging auf und Professor McGonagall stand im Eingang: "Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, meine Damen und Herren. Bitte beeilen Sie sich und gehen Sie in den Speisesaal, bevor die Erstklässler mit Hagrid eintreffen!"   
  
Hermine war eine der letzten, die die Schule betrat. Langsam ging sie in Richtung Speisesaal. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich, weit weg von Harry, Ron, Loona und Ginny, neben Colin Creevey und Neville Longbottom.   
  
Als sich dann alle Schüler in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, wurden die Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt und jeder mit Applaus willkommen geheißen. Als alle ausgewählt waren, erhob sich dann Dumbledore für seine Rede – wie jedes Jahr. Etwas missmutig stimmte Hermine in den Applaus ein und hörte auch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Erst als der Direktor erwähnte, dass sie und Draco Malfoy Schülersprecher waren, erhob sie sich mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln und verbeugte sich kurz, um sich dann wieder hinzusetzen. Applaus. Dumbledore beendete seine Rede mit einem "Haut rein" und somit wurden die Teller und Schüsseln gefüllt. Der Schülersprecherin war aber gar nicht nach essen zu mute, erst als Colin sie dazu ermahnte, doch etwas zu essen, erbarmte sie sich und machte sich einen klecks Kartoffelbrei auf den Teller, den sie nicht mal leer aß.  
  
Nach dem Essen strömten die Schüler in ihre verschiedenen Häuser. Die Vertrauensschüler brachten die Schüler zu den Eingängen und sagten ihnen die diesjährigen Passwörter. Als Hermine auch gerade den Saal verlassen wollte, eilte Professor McGonagall - mit Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau- auf sie zu: "Warten Sie, Miss Granger!" Hermine drehte sich überrascht um: "Ja?"  
  
Professor McGonagall winkte Draco heran: "Nun, Sie beide werden dieses Jahr nicht in den Schlafsälen wohnen, sondern eigene Zimmer in Ihren jeweiligen Häusern beziehen!" Sie wandte sich an Hermine: "Miss Granger, das Passwort für Ihr Zimmer lautet ,Gelutschtes Brausebonbon'. Sie erkennen Ihre Tür an der gelben Aufschrift mit Ihrem Namen. Geben Sie Ihr Passwort niemandem weiter, auch nicht Mr. Potter oder Mr. Weasley!" Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, nickte dann und machte sich auf den Weg nach Gryffindor.   
  
Vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame blieb sie dann letztlich stehen. "Findiger Frosch" murmelte sie. Die Fette Dame hielt sich eine Hand hinter Ohr "Bitte?" fragte sie höflich nach. Hermine verdrehte die Augen: "Findiger Frosch" wiederholte sie, nun lauter. Die Fette Dame nickte und klappte dann zur Seite. Durch das Portraitloch betrat Hermine dann den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Alles wie früher. Was hätte sich groß ändern sollen? Sie begann dann die Suche nach der Tür mit der Gelben Aufschrift, die sie auch darauf dann fand. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch ihre Ruhe.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schlug sie beim ersten Lichtstrahl die Augen auf. "Verdammt...", Sie gähnte und rieb sich die Augen, "Ich hätte die Vorhänge schließen sollen..." Sie stand auf und sah an sich hinunter. Sie trug immer noch die Sachen vom vorherigen Tag. "Mann...", murmelte sie und tappte in ihr Bad. Nach einer Dusche und einem Klamottenwechsel machte sie sich auf zum Frühstück. Zu dieser Zeit war fast keiner dort, aber genau das war der Grund, warum sie so früh ging - damit sie nicht diese vielen fröhlichen Schüler sehen musste.   
  
Tatsächlich war im Speisesaal fast niemand. Zwei Schüler aus Ravenclaw und eine Hufflepuff, die allgemein als Frühaufsteherin bekannt war, saßen an ihren Tischen. Ein paar Geister schwirrten herum und Professor Flitwick unterhielt sich am Lehrertisch gerade angeregt mit Professor Sprout. Hermine seufzte und setzte sich an den leeren Gryffindor-Tisch. Sie schnappte sich einen Toast und schlug das mitgebrachte "Verwandlungs"-Buch auf. Auf einmal tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum.  
  
Draco schaute sie aus seinen eisgrauen Augen an: "Schau nicht wie ein verschrecktes Huhn, He...Granger!" Sofort wurde ihr Blick wieder dunkler. "Was willst du, Malfoy?", fauchte sie ihn an. "Schon besser!", er drückte ihr einen Zettel in die Hand: "Hier, eine Nachricht von McGonagall. Am Freitag um fünf ist Vertrauensschüler- und Schülersprecher-Versammlung!"  
  
"Ah" antwortete Hermine darauf. Und entfaltete den Zettel. Auf ihm stand tatsächlich, dass am Freitag die Versammlung sei, mit Orts und Zeitangabe. Untendrunter stand Schwungvoll McGonagalls Unterschrift. Während sie den Zettel sich sorgfältig durchlas kaute sie weiterhin auf ihrem Toast herum. Sie las ihn nun ein drittes, ein viertes und ein fünftes Mal, als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun. "Willst du den Zettel auswendig lernen?" fragte Malfoy nach einer Weile, was Hermine aufschrecken ließ. "Bitte lass mich in Ruhe, Draco. Mir ist jetzt nicht nach Streit." Antwortete sie ruhig. Draco? DRACO?! Argh! Ich würde jetzt am Liebsten vom Astronomie Turm springen! Auch der Slytherin war verwundert darüber, dass Hermine ihn mit dem Vornamen angesprochen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ohne Einwände aus dem Speisesaal.  
  
Hermine sah ihm misstrauisch nach. Was wird er jetzt wohl anstellen...nachdem eine MUGGELGEBORENE ihm beim Vornamen genannt hat? Entweder bringt er sich jetzt um, oder er holt seinen Zauberstab und bringt MICH um! Sie schauderte und stopfte sich den Rest Toast in den Mund. Sie hatte keine Angst vor Malfoy, aber es war doch besser, sicher zu gehen. Wer wusste schon, was ein Reinblütiger alles lernte - besonders der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy!   
  
Sie verließ die Halle und schlenderte ein bisschen in den Gängen herum. Bis zum Unterricht hatte sie noch glatte 2 1/2 Stunden Zeit. Sie könnte in die Bibliothek gehen, oder lieber noch mal den neuen Stoff für ihre Fächer durchlesen. Hermine entschloss sich dazu, die Bibliothek aufzusuchen.   
  
Der blonde Slytherin schlenderte alleine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, ohne wirkliches Ziel. Er war davon, dass ihn Hermine mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte, so geplättet gewesen, dass ihm nichts eingefallen war, was er hätte entgegnen können. Das Jahr hatte für ihn ja ganz klasse begonnen. Erst wurde er mit Granger Schülersprecher (na toll), dann die Sache mit Crabbe und Goyle…Er musste grinsen. Es war noch am Bahnhof King's Cross gewesen, als beide auf ihn zugetrampelt waren. Er hatte sie "begrüßt", wie immer eben, und dann haben sie ihm das erzählt, dass sie beide - schwer auszudrücken - zusammen waren. Sie haben sich beide lieb angelächelt und sind dann in den Zug gestiegen. Malfoy stand noch kurz perplex da, dann hatte er – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – losgebrüllt. Es war einfach zum schießen gewesen. Dumm und Dumm - einfach nur passend, jemand anderen hätten sie sowieso nicht herumbekommen, bei den Hirnen in Erbsenformat.   
  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, war Draco in die Bibliothek gegangen.  
  
Hermine saß - wie immer - hinter einem riesigen Stapel Bücher und blätterte sorgsam in einem dicken, verstaubten Wälzer. Sie hatte - zum Leidwesen der Bibliothekarin Madam Pince - alle möglichen Bücher aus ihren Regalen geholt. "Verwandlung - Wie alles begann", "Die Geheimnisse der substanziellen Subsistanz der Zaubertränke", "Niemand ist perfekt, außer deinem Zaubertränkelehrer" (Das übrigens von einem ehemaligen Snape-Schüler geschrieben wurde!) und ähnliche Bücher stapelten sich übereinander. Sie seufzte. Eigentlich hab ich mir fest vorgenommen, dieses Jahr nicht so oft in die Bibliothek zu gehen... und jetzt sitze ich am ersten Schultag schon wieder hier rum! Naja... was soll ich denn sonst tun? "Freunde hab ich ja nicht mehr...", murmelte sie.  
  
"Meinst du?", fragte jemand hinter ihr. Hermine zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und starrte geradewegs in Dracos graublaue Augen.  
  
Seine Augen, nicht schon wieder seine Augen! und wieder schaffte es Hermine für kurze Zeit nicht sich abzuwenden. Sie seufzte und schlug eine Seite in "Die Geschichte Hogwarts" um. "Sehe ich so aus?" fragte sie ungewöhnlich ruhig. Erst jetzt wurde Draco bewusst was er da gesagt hatte. Verdammt! Das klingt ja so, als wollte ich mit ihr BEFREUNDET sein dachte er bei sich. "Sag mal" er versuchte wieder so Malfoy-Mäßig wie möglich zu klingen "Kannst du das Buch nicht schon auswendig?" fragte er mit einem hämischen grinsen. Die Gryffindor warf ihm einen "Wenn Blicke töten könnten"-Blick zu.  
  
"Lass mich in Ruhe, verdammt noch mal!" Hermine klatschte das Buch auf den Tisch und stand auf.   
  
"Oho, klein-Hermy kann ja böse werden!", Draco grinste sie an. Hermine fauchte ein "Kch" und verließ die Bibliothek. Draco starrte ihr hinterher: "Kch? Warum Kch?" Er warf einen Blick auf den Bücherstapel, schüttelte den Kopf und schlenderte dann aus der Bibliothek - natürlich nicht ohne über "Kch" nachzudenken.   
  
Hermine kam seufzend in den Kerker, in dem Snape seine Zaubertrank-Stunden gab. Erster, richtiger Schultag nach den Ferien und - wie könnte es anders sein - natürlich gleich eine Doppelstunde Zaubertrank. Zwei Stunden mehr in ihrem sowieso schon bescheuertem Leben, die sie mehr mit SNAPE und MALFOY verbringen musste. Das Leben war grausam.   
  
Aber dann kam ihr etwas anderes in den Sinn, woran sie vorher gar nicht gedacht hatte: Wohin sollte sie sich setzen?! Neben Harry und Ron? Sicher nicht! Mit denen würde sie vorerst kein Wort mehr wechseln. Sie würde doch nicht, auf Knien kriechend, zu ihren gehen und sie lieb darum bitten, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Soweit kommt's ja noch! Als sie den Zaubertränkeraum betrat, waren bereits alle, außer ein paar einzelnen, da. Neben Harry und Ron saß bereits Neville. Oh Wunder! Für sie war – mal wieder – kein Platz mehr. Nicht, dass sie sich neben die beiden setzen wollte. Sie schaute sich um und beschloss dann, sich auf den leeren Platz neben Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown zu setzen, das kann ja heiter werden.  
  
Gleich darauf rauschte natürlich Snape in einem weiten, schwarzen Umhang in den Raum: "Nun dann, werden wir wohl wieder ein Schuljahr aufeinander sitzen!", sagte er mit seiner öligen Stimme, "Es gelten dieselben Regeln wie in den vorigen Schuljahren!" Auf einmal knallte die Tür auf und Draco schlenderte in den Raum. Hermine spähte rüber zu Harry und Ron, die grinsend die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und darauf warteten, dass Slytherin Punkte abgezogen wurden. Doch Snape ignorierte Malfoy, der nun eine Reihe hinter Hermine Platz nahm. "Willkommen, Mr. Malfoy! Nun, da wir vollzählig sind, SCHLAGEN SIE IHRE BÜCHER AUF SEITE ZWÖLF AUF!" "MOMENT MAL!" Harry sprang auf: "Professor Snape, Malfoy ist zu spät gekommen! Warum ziehen Sie ihm keine Punkte ab?"  
  
Snapes Augen glitzerten: "Das ist immer noch meine Sache, POTTER! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Er wandte sich an Malfoy: "Nun, aber da ich gerade gute Laune habe... warum sind Sie denn zu spät gekommen, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grinste ihn an: "Ich wurde von 'Kch' abgelenkt!"  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich 'Kch?!' Noch ganz Hacke?! Die gesamten zwei Klassen schauten ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Nun gut", begann Snape, "Da sie abgelenkt wurden, ist alles okay" Bei Snape zählte, wenn es um Malfoy ging, wohl jede Ausrede. Hermine drehte sich zu Malfoy um und sah ihn, halb verwundert, halb böse, an.  
  
"Ms Granger! Mit Mr. Malfoy können sie auch nach dem Unterricht flirten! Drehen sie sich bitte wieder zur Tafel um! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, nur Hermine saß entrüstet da. Mit Malfoy flirten?! Sonst geht's ihm ja noch gut! Die Stunde hatte noch gar nicht erst angefangen und schon hatten sie Punkte im Minusbereich. In der ersten Stunde des Schuljahres, in den ersten fünf Minuten.  
  
Aber immerhin war es bei Snape. Da würde sie ja wohl keiner der anderen Gryffindors lynchen, denn es gab niemand, dem er noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte. Abgesehen von Malfoy und den anderen Slytherins natürlich. Aber die zählten nicht.  
  
Nach zwei langen Stunden Zaubertränke voller Theorieübungen marschierte sie als letzte aus dem Kerker. Die nächste Stunde würde Arthimantik sein. Wenigstens durfte sie da auch ab und zu etwas sagen.  
  
Auf einmal tippte ihr von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich nicht um, sondern ging nur entnervt weiter: "Lass mich, Dr...Malfoy!" Er grinste, was sie aber ja nicht sehen konnte: "Du klingst aber begeistert!!"  
  
"Weshalb sollte ich von deiner Anwesenheit begeistert sein?" sie ging immer noch weiter. "Nun ja" er grinste weiter "Alle Frauen fliegen auf mich." Beendete er. "Ich aber nicht!" entgegnete Hermine. Sie war nun beinahe am rennen und achtete nicht auf den Boden, der einer riesigen Wasserpfütze glich. Wohl war eine Toilette übergelaufen. Kaum betrat Hermine, immer noch laufend, diese Pfütze, haute sie es nach hinten weg. Direkt in die Arme von, nun ja…dem blonden, Muggelhassenden Draco Malfoy.  
  
Platsch.  
  
Mit samt Unterlage (also der Menschlichen) knallte sie auf den Boden. Sämtliche Bücher waren auf dem Boden verteilt, die unser geliebter Poltergeist kurzerhand aus dem Fenster beförderte. "Peeves!" kreischte Hermine den Geist an, der schnell, laut lachend, um die Ecke verschwand. "Granger und Malfoy! Granger und Malfoy!" hörten die beiden den Geist noch rufen. Schüler, die in dem Gang vorbei kamen deuteten tuschelnd auf die beiden Durchnässten Siebtklässler. Hermine lief rot an und auch Draco hatte anfangs einen Hauch Rosa abbekommen, was nach kurzer Zeit jedoch wieder verschwand. "Du hast dir eben selbst widersprochen" er grinste Hermine an, was sie zwar nicht sah (sie ist immerhin mit dem Rücken zu ihm), sich aber denken konnte. Sie antwortete darauf nicht. Kurz darauf kam Filch um die Ecke gerannt und schrie: "Peeves, wo bist du?!". Als er dann Hermine und Draco sah, blieb er stehen und grinste über beide Ohren. "Also zu meiner Zeit ist man dazu in den Schrank oder in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gegangen" höhnte er. Hermine, die bisher noch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte sich zu erheben, merkte, dass sie mittlerweile einer überreifen Tomate ähneln musste.  
  
"Ich?! Mit dem Schlammblut?!" fragte er verachtend und schubste den verwirrten Teenager von sich herunter. Er stand auf und wrang seinen Umhang aus, dann deutete der blonde um die Ecke, in der Peeves verschwunden war. "Da ist er hin" meinte Malfoy kalt und ging dann, um seine Schulbücher zu holen.  
  
Hermine starrte ihm - immer noch total rot angelaufen - hinterher. Ich versteh den Typen einfach nicht!, dachte sie fassungslos, In dem einen Moment ist er so nett, und sobald dann jemand kommt, der uns beide auch nur ansatzweise zusammen sieht... Schlammblut! Tz! Du kannst mich mal, MALFOY! Sie schnaubte und schickte sich an, weiterzugehen, als auf einmal Ginny neben ihr stand. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Och nö... Ginny strahlte Hermine an: "Hey Hermine! Hast du Unterricht?" Die Braunhaarige nickte: "Arthimantik!" Das jüngere Mädchen grinste verlegen und fuhr sich durch die knallroten Haare: "Warum lernst du immer so viel? Die Jungs halten dich alle für eine Streberin! Tu doch mal was Interessanteres!" Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr: "Oh, ich muss weiter, Harry und ich gehen mit Ron und Luna zum See!" Sie winkte kurz und rannte dann weiter. Hermine seufzte. Sie gingen also zum See. Schön für sie!, dachte sie missmutig und ging weiter zu den Arthimantikräumen.   
  
Die Brünette stand nun vor dem Klassenraum und holte aus zum klopfen als Malfoy in den Gang abbog. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du deine Bücher nicht vergessen hast?" fragte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Kopf. Stimmt ja. Peeves. "Du hättest sie ja gleich mitnehmen können" zischte sie und rannte den Gang endlang, um gleich hinter einer Ecke wieder zu verschwinden. Sie hörte noch ein klopfen und eine Tür, die geöffnet wurde. Kurze Zeit später war sie dann – total außer Atem – am Haupteingang angekommen und begann das Gebüsch vor dem Fenster, aus dem die Bücher Herhausgefallen waren, abzusuchen.  
  
"Verdammter Dreck noch mal, wo zum Teufel...", murmelte sie, als sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurde. "Fluchen auf dem Schulgelände? Das macht zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Sie ein Schülersprecher sind, gleich noch mal fünf!", sagte eine ölige Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Hermine atmete tief durch: Ignorier ihn, Herm! Bloß nicht beachten!   
  
Sie sammelte ihre Bücher zusammen und stand auf: "Sie haben Recht, Professor Snape! Ganz meine Meinung!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten eilte sie in Richtung Arthimantikzimmer. Snape starrte ihr sprachlos - weil sie ihm zugestimmt hatte - hinterher.

* * *

_Das war Teil 2 (gomen wegen der langen wartezeit...ich wollte es eigendlich erst hochladen, wenn wir mit teil 3 fertig sind, aber da wir in letzter zeit wenig geschrieben haben...;; kA wie lange es zu dem dritten Teil dauern wird...ich hoffe Regi will bald wieder oo;; XD)_

_Ein Rewiev wäre nett _


	3. Das könnte noch interessant werden

_Also...wegen eines...Streites schreibe ich nun alleine die Story weiter ;; bis etwa Hälfte ist es noch von uns beiden...(deshalb wird es mit der Zeit auch immer einfallsloser OO) Ahja...sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat...letzte Woche war ich bei einer freundin (konnte also nicht weiter schreiben), vorher hatte regina keine lust und während ich bei meiner Freundin war habe ich mit Regina (ist nicht die, bei der ich war) verstritten == (die story ist aber nicht der Grund...) Daher kann es nun länger dauern (oke, nicht SO lang wie nun....) bis ich einen Teil fertig habe zumal ich z.zt. in einem krea-loch sitze ...und alleine hat man nur halb so viele Ideen .._

_Vielen Dank für eure Rewievs ³freu³ Ihr seid toll! Freue mich auf jedes noch so kurze _

* * *

**Kpitel 3: "Das könnte noch interessant werden..."**

Ginny war mittlerweile am See angekommen und setzte sich zu den anderen, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatten. Es war ein wundervoller Tag. Der Himmel war blau, es war warm, die Sonne schien – wolkenlos. Die letzten paar Tage im Sommer wollten sie alle noch genießen, bevor sie vorbei waren. Die Wetterhexe im Tagespropheten hatte nur noch eine Woche Sonnenschein vorausgesagt und mit jedem Tag sollte es kälter werden. Der See war ruhig – es war Windstill. Auch die gesamte Atmosphäre war ruhig, denn mit Ausnahme ein paar einzelne Siebtklässler, die sich lediglich auf die Wiese gelegt haben um zu dösen, war niemand anwesend. Verständlich. Es war ja auch regulärer Unterricht, nur hatten ein paar frei, weil zu dieser Zeit Arthimantikunterricht war.  
Ginny seufzte und kuschelte sich an Harry. "Ich habe vorhin Hermine getroffen" begann sie. Ron, Luna und Harry schauten auf. "Ich weiß nicht…sie ist, seit wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, so komisch." Beendete die Rothaarige. "Ach was. Sie ist sicherlich nur am Lernen. Dieses Jahr ist ja Abschluss, da meint sie sicher, sie müsste sich besonders anstrengen." Meinte Ron und grinste "Das ist eben Hermine" Ginny seufzte darauf traurig. Ja. Das letzte Jahr…Das letzte Jahr, das Harry noch hier war, wollte sie nur mit ihm zusammen verbringen. Nach kurzer Schweigepause erhob dann Luna das Wort. "Vorhin, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war…da habe ich was aufgeschnappt…"  
  
Ihre Schulbücher schleppend rannte die Schülersprecherin durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie war bereits zwanzig Minuten zu spät und malte sich die schlimmsten Strafarbeiten Professor Vector-seits aus.  
Schließlich stand sie vor dem Klassenraum und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Dann klopfte sie an die Tür. Kurz darauf erklang ein 'Herein' und sie öffnete die Tür.  
"Miss Granger. Sie sind zu spät. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor" begrüßte sie Professor Vector. Hermine verbeugte sich kurz.  
"Entschuldigen sie Professor. Peeves-" begann sie, doch Professor Vector unterbrach sie: "Ist okay, Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy hat es mir bereits genaustes geschildert. Setzen sie sich bitte."  
Verwundert blickte sich Hermine zu Draco um, der jedoch schien sehr vertieft in sein Arithmantikbuch zu sein.  
Ich glaub's nicht!, dachte die Gryffindor verwirrt, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte: Draco Malfoy hat mir tatsächlich geholfen? Der Muggelhasser? Der Typ, der mich bis vor zwei Tagen eigentlich noch gehasst hat wie die Pest!  
Sie warf kurz einen Blick hinter zu Draco, der sich aber immer noch mit seinem Arithmantikbuch beschäftigte - jedenfalls sah es nach außen hin so aus. Hermine ließ sich - immerhin als Schülersprecherin - nicht davon täuschen. Trotzdem wandte sie sich wieder nach vorne, wo Professor Vector gerade etwas erklärte, und konzentrierte sich auf die komplizierten Zahlensysteme.  
  
"Was denn?", Ron sah auf. Er hatte seine Neugier in den letzten Jahren immer noch nicht abgelegt. Luna kuschelte sich an Ron: "Na ja...vorhin, als Peeves in den Gängen war..." "Ach, PEEVES!", protestierte Ginny, "Was hat der denn schon wieder rumgebrüllt? Dass ich letzte Nacht bei Harry war? Das stimmt nicht!" Ihr Gesicht wurde mit einem dunklen Rot ton überzogen.  
Ron und Luna starrten Ginny an: "So klein und schon so pervers! Tz tz tz..." Luna schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich eine lange, blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: "Nein, das war es nicht! Es ging um Hermine...und um einen Jungen..." Nun hatte sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer drei Freunde.  
"Aha, aha, aha!", grinste Harry, "Wer es wohl ist? Dean Thomas vielleicht?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: "Ich würde eher auf Seamus Finnigan tippen!"  
Luna unterbrach sie ungeduldig: "NEIN! Nicht mal ein Gryffindor! ES IST DRACO MALFOY! Er hat die ganze Zeit 'Hermine und Draco' und so etwas wie 'Hermine und Draco sind verli-hiebt' rumgebrüllt!"  
Die anderen starrten sie an.  
  
Bald erklang das Läuten, das den Unterricht beendete. Professor Vector schilderte ihnen noch die Hausaufgaben und darauf erhoben sich alle von ihren Plätzen um schnellstens das Weite zu suchen. Was hatten sie jetzt?  
Zauberkunst. Sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Klassenraum.  
Auf ihrem Weg sah sie abermals Draco. 'Wahrscheinlich bin ich verflucht…' dachte sie bei sich und ging auf ihn zu um ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon seit der Arithmantikstunde auf der Zunge brannte.  
"Malfoy."  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und verdrehte bei ihrem Anblick die Augen. "Was willst du, Granger?" antwortete er sichtlich genervt. Scheinbar hatte er keine Lust erneut wegen ihr zu spät zu einer Stunde zu kommen.  
"Ehm…" begann Hermine und suchte nach Worten. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Unterbrach er sie und trommelte ungeduldig mit dem Finger auf die Wand neben ihm. Die Schülersprecherin seufzte.  
"Warum hast du mir vorhin geholfen?" fragte sie dann knapp.  
Er verzog verächtlich das Gesicht "Wieso sollte ich DIR helfen?!" fragte er. "Nur weil ich Vector gesagt hatte, dass Peeves, nach einem Unfall, die Schulbücher von dir und mir aus dem Fenster geschmissen hatte?! Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein."  
"PROFESSOR Vector!" mahnte die angesprochene. Malfoy verdrehte darauf nur abermals die Augen und ging, ohne einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, an ihr vorbei.  
Na ja. Wenigstens brauchte sie sich jetzt keine Sorgen zu machen, dass mit ihm nicht alles in Ordnung ist.  
Nach einer langweiligen - zumindest der Meinung der anderen Schüler nach, Hermine fand es sehr interessant - Stunde Zauberkunst bei Professor Flitwick packte Hermine ihre Bücher zusammen und stiefelte zum Mittagessen. Es würde nicht angenehm werden, irgendwo neben Harry und den anderen zu sitzen, darum beeilte sie sich, um sich einen Platz weit weg von ihnen suchen zu können.  
Doch sie hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Als sie die große Halle betrat, fiel ihr sofort Ron ins Auge, der sie zu sich winkte. Er saß mit Freundin Luna nebst Harry und Ginny in der Mitte des Gryffindor-Tisches. "Hey Mine!", sagte er freundlich, als sie leicht nervös auf sie zutrat. "Setz dich!"  
'Seltsam. Was tun sie auf einmal so freundlich? Besser auf der Hut sein...', dachte sie misstrauisch, als sie sich den Stuhl zurechtrückte und sich setzte. "Weißt du, Mine...", Harry spielte mit seinem Glas Kürbissaft: "Wir finden es sehr traurig, dass du uns in letzter Zeit so ignorierst..."  
Hermines Augenbrauen schossen blitzartig nach oben.

'ICH ignoriere EUCH?!' wütend ballten sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten, setzte dann aber ein gekünsteltes Lächeln auf. "Nun, ich habe viel zu lernen. Dieses Jahr sind ja die UTZ…" begann sie und schaute den anderen zu, wie sie ihre Augen verdrehten. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Aber euch scheint meine Abwesenheit ja nicht unbedingt zu stören" sie schaute zu Ginny und Luna, dann wieder zu Harry und Ron.  
Nun zog Ginny die Augenbrauen hoch: "Was meinst du damit?"  
"Nun ja..." Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: "Ich denke da so an 'Da kannst du dich nicht hinsetzen, hier ist schon voll' oder daran, dass ihr nur noch zu viert unterwegs seid!" Sie stand ruckartig auf, sodass der Stuhl gefährlich wackelte. Luna fing ihn gerade noch auf, bevor er zu Boden krachte.  
"Na ja, ich weiß nicht, warum ihr mich zu euch gewunken habt, aber ich kann's mir denken - HILFE BEI DEN HAUSAUFGABEN? Nein, danke, macht euer Zeug alleine!" Damit verließ die die große Halle, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben.  
Eisgraue Augen folgten ihr mit einem misstrauischen Blick, und kurz nach ihrem Abrausch stand eine blonde Person in grün-silbernen Gewändern auf und ging ebenfalls mit raschen Schritten aus der Halle.  
"Was war das jetzt?" fragte Ginny Harry, der seiner ehemaligen besten Freundin hinterher schaute. "Oh…" sagte er nur. So war das also. Fühlte sie sich etwa ausgeschlossen? Doch bevor er weiterdenken konnte, tippte ihn Ron an und zeigte, ein Stück Brot kauend, auf Malfoy, der ebenfalls die Halle verließ. Die beiden Jungen sahen sich fragend an. Dann stand Harry auch auf.  
"Schatz, was ist?" fragte Ginny. "Wir müssen noch was erledigen" entgegnete 'Der Junger der lebt' und zog Ron am Ärmel mit. Das konnte noch interessant werden. Darauf eilten die beiden ebenfalls aus der Halle.  
Ginny sah Luna verwirrt an. "Weißt du, was das eben war?" Luna zuckte darauf mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben sie etwas vergessen…"  
  
Währendessen lief Hermine, gefolgt von Draco und beide wiederum gefolgt von Harry und Ron, in Richtung Bibliothek. Gerade, als Die Gryffindor sich auf einen Platz gesetzt hatte, ihre Feder gezückt, das Buch aufgeschlagen, stand Malfoy neben ihr. Sie verdrehte die Augen und sah ihn genervt an: "Was willst du?" Er seufzte und sah sich um. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter.  
  
Ron und Harry sahen sich fragend an. "Er wird doch nicht…" fragte Ron mit großen Augen. Der Angesprochene blickte mit ebenso großen Augen zurück: "Meinst du das, was ich auch denke?" – "Wenn du denkst, was ich denke…ja!" Als die zwei allerdings wieder zurück schauten hatte sich Draco wieder erhoben.  
  
"Jetzt?" fragte Hermine. Der blonde nickte. "Aber ich wollte doch gerade…" – "Lernen kannst du auch später! Es ist wirklich dringend!" Die Schülersprecherin seufzte resigniert. "Okay" geschlagen stand sie auf und machte sich, mit Draco und den zwei Gryffindor im Schlepptau auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Sie nannte das Passwort und durchschritt das Portraitloch. Als sie sicher war, dass sich niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielt winkte sie Draco rein, darauf betraten sie Hermines Schülersprecherzimmer.  
  
Die zwei 'Spione' betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum erst, als die Schülersprecher in Hermines Zimmer verschwunden waren. Neugierig legten sie jeder ein Ohr an die Tür.  
Eine Weile blieb alles still und die zwei Gryffindor lauschten angestrengt, konnten jedoch nichts verstehen außer ein leises murmeln. Kurz darauf folgt allerdings ein rumpeln und ein greller Schrei, der die beiden Lauscher aufschrecken ließ.  
  
"Doch nicht SO fest!" keifte eine Aufgebrachte Hermine. Malfoy schaute sie darauf nur kalt an "Wenn du deine Sachen eben immer so fest verschließt, dass du sie selber nicht mal öffnen kannst?!" konterte er. Harry und Ron sahen sich mit offenen Mündern an. "Sie tun nicht das, was ich denke, oder?" fragte Ron mit offenem Mund (fragt nicht, wie das gehen soll!) Harry zuckte darauf mit den Schultern. Als dann Schritte in Richtung Tür ertönten standen die beiden blitzschnell auf uns hasteten durch das Portraitloch, um draußen - in einer Nische versteckt - auf die zwei zu warten.  
  
Kurze zeit später betraten die beiden wild diskutierend den Gang.  
"Du hättest auch 'Alohomora' benutzen können!" – "Hättest DU aber auch!" – "Du sagtest, ich soll daran ziehen!" – "Du solltest ihn aber nicht vollständig auseinander reißen!" – "Du hättest ihn so oder so bald auf den Müll schmeißen können!" – "Er gehörte meiner Mutter!" Draco verdrehte die Augen und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.  
  
Harry sah Ron an, dieser schaute zurück. "Du hattest Recht, es war wirklich SEHR Interessant!" meinte der Rotschopf und beide machten sich sofort auf den Weg zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Danach hätten sie für Ginny und Luna was zu Erzählen.  
  
Auch Hermine machte sich wutschnaubend auf den Weg zum Unterricht

'Draco Malfoy! Den Schrank wirst du mir bezahlen!!!'


	4. Aufklärungen und schlecht gebaute Kerker...

_Halli Hallo da bin ich wieder XD;;;; sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich saß (und sitze immernoch) in einer tiefen, tiefen krea-schlucht Ôo Allerdings gibt es eine gute Nachricht Regi schreibt absofort wieder mit (zwischen uns ist nun alles wieder geklärt XD;) die stelle, ab der sie wieder mitschreibt ist sogar gekennzeichnet XD; ahja...am ende ist das kap ein wenig chaotisch Ôo nyo...hoffentlich habt ihr wenigstens was zu lachen XD;;; ich denke ab dem nächsten kap wird sich alles wiede rnormalisieren_

* * *

**"Aufklärungen und schlecht gebaute Kerker" oder "Von Sir Cadogan und Fortfahren"**

Der Rest des Tages blieb Hermine-Seits ereignislos, allerdings trafen sich Harry, Ron, Ginny und Luna spät abends im Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindors, nachdem sich sämtliche Schüler in die Schlafsäle zurückgezogen hatten, und spielten Snape explodiert.  
"Also, Harry. Sag, wohin seid ihr nach dem Mittagessen so schnell verschwunden?" fragte Ginny interessiert, während sie an ihrem Glas Butterbier nippte. Harry und Ron sahen sich an, schauten sich darauf im Gemeinschaftsraum um, dass niemand etwas davon mitbekam. "Also", begann Harry und machte eine lange Pause, um es spannender zu machen. Ungeduldig rutschten Ginny und Luna – beinahe Synchron – auf ihren Plätzen hin und her.  
"Ihr habt ja gesehen, dass Hermine den Saal verlassen hatte" sagte Ron und sah die beiden Mädchen an. Ginny rollte mit den Augen: "Natürlich, wir sind ja nicht blind." Der Weasley-Junge hob schützend die Hände vor sich und redete weiter: "Schon gut, schon gut! Jedenfalls ist ihr Malfoy kurz darauf gefolgt!" Ginny und Luna schauten den Rotschopf an und gaben ein 'ohoooo' von sich. Darauf folgte der Rest, von dem sie etwas mitbekommen hatten.  
"Also, entweder ich trage heute eine verdammt rosa Brille, oder es ist WIRKLICH so, wie ich denke!" meinte Luna und trank den letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas Butterbier.  
"Um das herauszufinden" begann Ginerva und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderem, während sie die Beine auf dem Tisch überschlug. "Müssten wir sie am besten beschatten!" Luna hob fragend die Augenbrauen: "Wie willst du das anstellen, ohne, dass sie uns bemerken?" – "Sie werden uns schon nicht bemerken! In Hogwarts kann man sich gut verstecken…" – "und außerhalb?" – "Harry leiht uns sicherlich seinen Umhang!" Ginny lächelte ihrem 'Schatzibutzi' zu, dieser verdrehte zunächst die Augen, nickte dann aber resigniert.  
Eine Person, die eigentlich Anfangs der lustigen Runde beiwohnen wollte, hatte das interessante Gespräch von der Treppe aus belauscht und stürmte, als sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in die Schlafsäle machte, ebenfalls wieder hoch, um im Bett zu liegen, wenn Ginny die Treppe hochkommen würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wankte Hermine schlaftrunken ins Bad um kurz darauf wieder an ihren Haaren zu verzweifeln. "Ich sollte sie abschneiden" sagte sie zu sich selbst, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder, als sie an ihre grauenvolle, kinnlange Frisur zurück dachte, die sie mit acht Jahren gehabt hatte. Nach einer halbstündigen Wasch-Prozedur, bei der sie beinahe andauernd wieder eingeschlafen wäre, schaffte sie es, ihre Uniform anzuziehen und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die große Halle zu machen. Sie setzte sich zwischen Colin Creevey und seinen kleinen Bruder Dennis und schmierte sich ein Nutellabrot.(haben die da so was? ..) In Gedanken versunken kaute sie auf der Scheibe herum und ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Letztendlich blieb ihr Blick an Malfoy hängen und in ihr krochen die Ereignisse vom Vortag wieder hoch. 'Er hat noch meine Arthimantik Notizen…und einen Schrank schuldet er mich auch noch…'  
Während sie so nachdachte, bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie ihn so offen anstarrte und sechs neugierige Augenpaare ihrem Blick folgten. Unter Anderem Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown.  
'Ich muss ihn unbedingt nach dem Frühstück nach meinen Notizen fragen…wir haben in der zweiten Arthimantik…' Als sie sah, dass Malfoy den Saal verließ stand die Schülersprecherin, nachdem sie ihre Tasse Tee ausgetrunken hatte, auf und folgte ihm.  
  
"He Mine!"  
Angesprochene drehte sich um, als sie die Große Halle hinter sich gelassen hatte. Lavender und Parvati kamen auf sie zu gehastet. "Hast du mal eben Zeit?" fragte Parvati und sah sie bittend an. Zeit? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Sie erhaschte sich einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, dass Malfoy bereits über alle Berge war. Mitsamt ihren Arthimantik Notizen. "Bitte!" sagte Parvati mit Nachdruck. "Ich habe Zaubertränke gestern nicht richtig verstanden…" Erlegen nickte die Schülersprecherin und machte sich mit Anhang auf den Weg zur Bibliothek. In einer Ruhigen Ecke setzten sie sich hin und als Hermine ihre Notizen aus Zaubertränke herausholen wollte, hielt Lavender ihre Hand fest und beugte sich über den Tisch. "Hey, sag! Was war das gestern mit Malfoy und dir?"  
Hermine verzog das Gesicht: "Was hat Peeves denn rumerzählt? He, es war nichts! Peeves hatte einen Gang unter Wasser gesetzt und ich bin ausgerutscht, nichts weiter!" Lavender und Parvati sahen sich erstaunt an. "Nein, das meinten wir eigentlich nicht…" begann Parvati, "Ich meine das, was in deinem Zimmer gewesen war" Hermine sah sie fragend an und legte die Stirn in Falten. Eine Weile saß sie nur da und dachte nach.  
"Ach so das!" meinte sie dann "Aber woher wisst ihr, dass er in meinem Zimmer war?" – "Erzählen wir dir später" Die Schülersprecherin verdrehte die Augen. "Da war nichts. Er kam in die Bibliothek und hat mich nach meinen Arthimantik Notizen gefragt. Die hatte ich in meinem Zimmer, also sind wir dorthin. Ich hatte sie in einer Schublade in meinem Schrank und habe sie nicht aufbekommen, also habe ich ihn gebeten sie zu öffnen, er tat es und hat dabei die ganze Schublade rausgerissen." Erklärte die Gryffindor, dann sah sie Parvati und Lavender an. "Und wer hat euch davon erzählt? Der Gemeinschaftsraum war doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt leer…" die zwei anderen Mädchen sahen sich erst an, dann sagte Lavender: "Nun ja… Niemand hat uns davon erzählt…wir haben es…aufgeschnappt…" Hermine hob die Augenbrauen und stellte eine weitere frage: "Von wem?" Parvati überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie: "Harry und Ron haben es Ginny und Luna erzählt und haben sich dabei die verrücktesten Dinge ausgemalt…"  
Eine ganze Weile saß Granger einfach nur da und schaute die zwei Mädchen vor sich an. 'Es wird ja immer besser. Erst beschuldigen sie mich, dass ich mich von ihnen abwende, jetzt bespitzeln sie mich und erzählen Ammenmärchen' sie stützte den Kopf auf die Hände und nickte dann nur. "Ach, Parvati?" begann sie, worauf angesprochene aufschaute. "Wolltest du nicht wegen Zaubertränke was wissen?" sagte die Brünette und sah ihre Gegenüber fragend an. "Oh" meinte diese nur und grinste "Das war nur eine Ausrede um mit dir zu reden, ansonsten wärst du ja weiter dem blonden Schönling hinterhergelaufen" Hermine sah die beiden Mädchen sich gegenüber genervt an. "Ich wollte nur meine Notizen wieder zurück…" antwortete sie und machte sich daran wieder aufzustehen. Lavender und Parvati grinsten nur und ließen sie mit einem "ja, ja" gehen.  
Kopfschüttelnd verließ Hermine die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Danach hatte sie ja noch einige Minuten Zeit sich die Notizen zu beschaffen.  
  
"Das war ja mal Interessant, Parvati", sagte Lavender zu ihrer gegenüber, während sie den Gang entlang in Richtung Kerker liefen. Angesprochene nickte und meinte dann darauf: "Findest du nicht, dass wir ihr den Gefallen tun und Ron und Harry die Wahrheit erzählen sollten?" Brown nickte. "Einerseits hast du ja Recht, das wäre nur fair…aber andererseits…", sie senkte die Stimme etwas, "Denke ich, dass da wirklich was läuft." Parvati sah sie misstrauisch an, "Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht. Gerade Hermine!", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "Niemals." Lavender zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber", sagte sie und beugte sich zu Parvati hinüber, während sie die Lautstärke senkte, "Ich habe da so ein Gerücht gehört" Patil grinste: "DU _hörst_ Gerüchte?!" Beleidigt zog Lavender eine Schnute, dann fuhr sie fort: "Jedenfalls: Anscheinend haben sich Ron und Harry mit Hermine Verstritten…" Parvati hob die Augenbrauen "Und ich wundere mich, warum sie nicht mehr bei ihnen sitzt…" Brown zuckte mit den Schultern. Mittlerweile waren sie, wie ein paar andere Schüler auch, vor dem Kerker für Zaubertränke angelangt.

* * *

_WERBUNG:_  
  
Baron: Ich liebe dich.  
Fette Dame: Ich dich nicht. Baron: Warum nicht?  
Fette Dame: Schau dir mal die Blutflecken auf deiner Rüstung an!  
Baron: Aber die kriegen die Hauselfen nicht mehr raus!  
Fette Dame: Doch, das ist ganz leicht! setzt ein Strahlegrinsen auf zieht etwas aus ihrer Tasche Gegen Fleckenzwerge hilft nur eins - der Weiße Riese!  
Baron: Oohhhh, wie leicht das geht!  
Fette Dame: Ja, und so umweltschonend!  
  
Ab hier macht Regi-chan wieder mit XDDD

* * *

Draco trommelte leicht genervt mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum. Zaubertränke war das einzige Fach, das ihm wirklich Spaß machte - nicht zuletzt, weil Snape alle anderen Häuser, speziell natürlich die ihm verhassten Gryffindors schikanierte - und was passierte? Zuerst verspätete sich Snape um eine halbe Stunde - angeblich eine "wichtige Besprechung", aber er konnte sich keine "wichtige Versprechung" vorstellen, von der er mit ziemlich hektischem Gesichtsausdruck und zerzausten Haaren zurückkommen würde. Und was machte der Zaubertränkelehrer jetzt? Er hatte Aufgaben verteilt, die sie in Partnerarbeit erledigen sollten. Und wer war SEIN Partner?  
Hermine? Nein.  
Potty oder das Wiesel? Nein.  
Crabbe oder Goyle? Nein, die arbeiteten eng verschlungen mit ihrer Salamanderhaut. Longbottom? NEIN, nicht mal der war so schlimm!  
Pansy Parkinson? Die wäre ja noch toll dagegen.  
Es war... "Draco Malfoy und Sir Cadogan." sagte Snape und faltete eine, wahrscheinlich hart durchdachte, Liste zusammen. "Bitte WAS?! Ich soll mit einem BILD zusammen arbeiten?!" empört sprang eben aufgerufener auf. Die Klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Snape räusperte sich: "Tut mir leid, Mr Malfoy es war eine ungerade Zahl…und keiner der Geister hat sich bereit gestellt mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten" Etwas geschockt sah Draco Snape an. Keiner wollte mit ihm zusammenarbeiten?! Dabei war er doch so ein liebenswürdiger Mensch!!

* * *

_WERBUNG:  
_  
In diesem Moment knallte auch schon die schwere Kerkertür auf. Reihenweise Köpfe fuhren herum, Augen wurden aufgerissen und Münder sperrangelweit geöffnet.  
Snape: "Mr. Finnigan, öffnen Sie den Mund!"  
Seamus: "Nein!"  
Snape: "Warum nicht?"  
Seamus: "Ich hab mir heute nicht die Zähne geputzt!"  
Dean Thomas: rutscht von ihm weg "Igitt, du ungewaschener Kerl!!!!" Peeves schwebt herein: "Dagegen hilft nur: Morgens Aronal abends Elmex! So macht Zähneputzen so richtig erst spa"  
Seamus: "Das MUSS ich versuchen!" ³abzisch³

* * *

Die schwere Kerkertür schlug auf. Mit einem miesepetrigen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Draco betont desinteressiert um. Hereingehoppelt kam ein fettes, kleines Pony - und auf dem saß, wie könnte es auch anders sein, der allseits gefürchtete Sir Cadogan - Nein, Verzeihung, ich muss mich korrigieren, der Möchtegern-gefürchtete Sir Cadogan. Er zog sein Schwert (das er übrigens beim letzten Fasching von einer lebendigen Rüstung gestohlen hatte und das nur aus Gummi war) und stolzierte in den Raum.  
"Seid gegrüßt ihr Schüler!" er schaute sich im Raum um und als er dann Malfoy entdeckte tänzelte er auf ihn zu.  
"Hi Draci!" Cadogan lächelte dem Slytherin lieb zu während sein Pony vor ihm stehen blieb. "Begrüß lieb Bettina" Das Pony beugte sich zu ihm vor und war kurz davor ihn abzuschlecken. Draco riss die Augen auf und schrie: "WAH!! Verschwinde zurück in dein Bild, du fettes Pony!!"  
Sämtliche Schüler im Klassenzimmer verstummten. Langsam ließ Malfoy seinen Blick nach oben wandern. Das Pony und Sir Cadogan waren weit und bereit nicht zu sehen und vor ihm stand ein kochender Snape.  
"Mister Malfoy!", begann Snape mit äußerst höflichem Gesichtsaudruck: "Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, warum Sie erst in MEINEM UNTERRICHT schlafen und dann auch noch so schreien, dass der Kerker beinahe zusammenbricht?!"  
Draco setzte sich auf und schaute sich mit irritiertem Gesichtsausdruck um: "Geschlafen?"  
"Ja, Mister Malfoy!", betonte Snape gefährlich ruhig.  
"Na ja, ich war müde, und was den Kerker angeht, kann ich auch nix dafür - dann müssten die eben besser bauen!"  
Snape drehte sich von ihm weg: "Das ist ein Argument. Also dann, fahren wir fort!"  
"Wohin geht's denn?", fragte Pansy gespannt. Die klasse brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "RUHE!" brüllte Snape und hier und da sah man, wie sich in der Wand Risse bildeten.  
Snape überhörte Pansys Frage und fuhr dann mit dem Unterricht fort.  
"Nun stelle ich die Gruppen auf, in denen ihr zusammenarbeiten werdet" Darauf klingelte es zum Unterrichtsschluss. "Nächste Stunde…Als Hausaufgabe schreibt ihr einen Aufsatz über das heutige Thema drei Seiten Pergament."  
  
Ende Kap 4 


End file.
